Book 5: The Mystery Witch
by Fawkes4
Summary: This is about Harry's fifth year.


BOOK 5 THE MYSTERY WITCH- CHAPTER ONE- NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE

BOOK 5 THE MYSTERY WITCH- CHAPTER ONE- NUMBER FOUR PRIVET DRIVE.

"HARRY! HAVE YOU FINISHED CUTTING THOSE HEDGES?" spat a very angry looking man.

"What does it look like?" Harry muttered to himself, but unfortunately for him Dudley was listening in.

"DAD! Harry was saying something to himself, I think he was trying to…you know use it to help him cut the hedge!"

"WHAT!" Vernon Dursley came waddling into the sunny garden.

"Hey that's not true! I wasn't doing anything!" pleaded Harry. But it was no use; Vernon Dursley believed everything his fat son told him.

"Right! If your not going to come clean then I'll make you sleep out here tonight! Hah!" Mr Dursley said with a look of triumph on his purple face. But that look quickly changed when he heard what Harry said.

"Okay then, maybe I can get my godfather to keep me company, I'm sure he'll be glad to find out why I'm sleeping outside," said Harry quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Well…well…you'll probably get the neighbours talking so I think that you should probably sleep where you normally do now", without another glance Vernon Dursley swung on his heel and marched back inside, leaving Harry alone with Dudley.

"You just wait, I'll make sure you're summer will be hell", Dudley whispered to Harry. Dudley was probably trying to swing on his heel like his dad but he ended up flat on the patio floor. Before Harry could say anything he got up and ran off, Harry thought he saw a tear in his eye. (Dudley's, not Harry's)

"Oh this family!", Harry thought to himself as he cut the hedge. It was the 29th of July and it was Harry's birthday in two days, although he was happy he couldn't help feeling left out. All his other friends would know what is going on in the wizarding world with Voldemort, but Harry didn't. Although he hadn't had any nightmares, yet, Harry still thought about him and Wormtail. Wormtail was Voldemort's servant and he had brought Voldemort back to life, with the help of Harry's blood, only a few months ago. Harry tried not to, no he would not allow himself to blame himself for the death of Cedric, and it was not his fault. Cedric didn't even want the cup though, thought Harry, why didn't I just take it myself? WHY?

Harry was taken from his thoughts by a rustling noise, it was Hedwig!

"Hi Hedwig! Whatcha got there for me?" Harry took the piece of parchment that was tied to Hedwig's leg off. It was from Ron.

__

Hey Harry,

My mum has contacted Dumbledore about you staying here with us, and he said no. I'm really sorry, Mum also asked about Hermione's house but he also said no. He said that because you know who was back (Why doesn't he just say Voldemort? Thought Harry) _that you have more protection where you are than where we are. What protection can a bunch of muggles give you? I don't know, I guess we should just trust him, eh? Anyway I will be sending you another owl on your birthday so until then, cheerio!_

Ron

" How will I get more protection here?" Harry thought allowed. He was still thinking about that when Aunt Petunia called him in for a grapefruit slice.

" Thanks", Harry mumbled, looking over to where a glum looking Dudley was sitting looking at his piece of grapefruit.

"Cheer up Dudders, you don't have that long to go before you reach your target weight" Aunt Petunia said reassuringly. Harry seriously doubted this as Dudley's huge bottom was draped over the chair and he was wider than he was tall. 

********************************

Harry awoke with a start; he moved his sweaty hands to his aching scar. It still hurt but not as much as it had done in the dream, the dream, except it was not a dream it was a vision and it was happening.

With that Harry jumped out of bed and wrote a letter to Dumbledore and Sirius.

__

To Dumbledore,

I had a dream tonight about Voldemort and Wormtail, Voldemort asked Wormtail to find information on a woman called Arrabella Figg, he said he needed it so that he could find her and kill her. Then Wormtail went off somewhere and Voldemort laughed. Then my scar really hurt and I woke up.

I don't understand it, who's Arrabella Figg?

What does Voldemort want with her?

Please help, I am going to send a letter to Sirius also.

Harry

Feeling satisfied, Harry wrote a letter similar but addressed it to Sirius. He woke Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig? Would you be able to deliver two letters for me?" Hedwig hooted in agreement. 

While Harry tied both letters to her leg, she buffed up her wings proudly, obviously finding being asked to deliver two letters very important. When Harry let her go she whooshed off into the night.

Harry looked at Dudley's old battered up clock that he had kindly left for him, it was 2:10 am on July the 30th, one day before his birthday. He did not want to go back to bed so he decided to do his potions homework. He had to explain how the Polyjuice potion worked.

"How should I know?" he said to himself, "maybe when Hedwig gets back I should owl Hermione for help"

It was 7:30 am and Harry had just finished his Transfiguration homework- Is it possible to transfigure one person into another?

He went downstairs for breakfast to find more grapefruit slices (moan!) and Dudley was already eyeing Harry's. He groaned and sat down and ate it (took him about 5 seconds on account of its size)

Just as he finished it Uncle Vernon came swanning in.

"Now then, since tomorrow is SUCH an important day" He said while eyeing Harry.

Surely not thought Harry, he couldn't possibly mean….

"I want you, Dudley, on your best behaviour. And YOU too" Uncle Vernon said, pointing at Harry.

His heart sank, how could he possibly of meant me? Thought Harry. I know he's only doing this so that I feel bad.

"Anyway Aunt Marge is coming to stay for a week" Uncle Vernon spat. Harry's heart sank even lower, could things get any worse?

Harry walked up to his room slowly. He needed someone for company. Just as he opened his door he saw Hedwig!

"Hedwig! Oh I've missed you!" Harry took off the parchment, it was from Dumbledore.

__

Dear Harry,

I thankyou for your owl, I am deeply concerned about this vision as it involves someone to do with you. I cannot explain in the letter, I must insist that I collect you on the morning of your birthday, July 31st . Please be ready by 10 o'clock sharp. Sirius has owled me about your letter and he is as concerned as I. His reply should come shortly. Please do not come out of the house, AT ALL until I collect you. Goodbye 

Dumbledore

Harry let out a sigh of relief, if he wasn't allowed outside that means that he doesn't have to do any work. And!!! He thought I don't have to see Aunt Marge! Because I will be gone by then!

"YES!!!!!" He screamed, so loud that Uncle Vernon downstairs told him to shutup.

Just then a large screech owl swooped into Harry's room, he supposed it was from Sirius.

Okay wot do u think? I don't know when harry's bday is so if that's not right then tell me, email me if u want at [fawkes_is@hotmail.com][1] thanks for reading, ill post the next chapter tommorow hopefully J bye! JJJJJJJ FieldMouse

   [1]: mailto:fawkes_is@hotmail.com



End file.
